Staring
by GrimCreeper
Summary: The five times Hiro has been caught staring at Gogo and the one time Gogo's been caught staring at Hiro. WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF SO WATCH OUT FOR THE MURDEROUS TEDDY BEAR!


**AN: I just thought that it was cute so... Check out my other story, Mistakes!**

**Hiro is 16. Gogo is 20. Just so you guys know.**

**Tadashi: You really love Hirogo.**

**Me: Yeah- OMIGOD IT'S TADASHI'S GHOST HE'S A FREAKING ZOMBIE HELP ME**

**Tadashi: Oh for the love of cupcakes...**

* * *

><p>The first time Hiro stared at Gogo was when they were eating lunch at the Lucky Cat cafe.<p>

It's not like there's anything wrong with looking. But Hiro couldn't help but stare. She looked pretty when she laughed at Fred's stupid jokes. It was actually rare to see her laugh genuinely.

"Whatcha staring at?"

The rest of the team looked at Hiro questioningly. Hiro grimaced at his friends' stares.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, sinking into his seat.

"Uh, sure you do." Fred replied. "You've been staring at Gogo like there's no tomorrow!" Thank you Fred. You're forever helpful.

Gogo smirked at him. Hiro gulped. Honey Lemon squealed. "EEK! Hiro has a crush on Gogo!"

"No I don't!" He quickly denied. "Look, guys. Just drop it."

* * *

><p>The second time he was caught staring was at SFIT.<p>

Gogo was hunched over her desk, obviously working on her bike again. She was furiously sketching then angrily erasing the design.

Hiro then found himself analyzing her movement. He stared at her form and he soon found himself sketching her in a random piece of paper. He wasn't a good artist, but he was pretty okay with drawing.

After finishing the rough draft, he looked back to where Gogo was slumped on her chair. Her mouth was open and she was obviously tired.

"You really must go home." Hiro said, shaking her awake.

"Why?" She smirked. "Am I distracting? Don't deny it, Hamada. I caught you staring."

Hiro just groaned inwardly.

* * *

><p>The third time was during a party.<p>

Now this, he couldn't really help. Gogo looked amazing with her black and silver sleeveless dress.

Hiro stared at her gorgeous form, mouth slightly agape. Wasabi snickered at Hiro's starstruck expression.

"Dude, close your mouth, you might catch flies."

Hiro did so absentmindedly. Gogo seemed to have noticed that the teen was already staring at her so she winked at his direction.

Wasabi was affirmative that Hiro melted literally.

* * *

><p>The fourth time Hiro was caught staring, it was a really bad time. It was because he stared during a fight with a criminal.<p>

Gogo was currently throwing disks at the robber and Hiro was admiring her fluid movements. The thief dodged the disk and ran. But not before...

"HIRO! QUIT STARING AT ME AND LOOK OUT!" Hiro snapped out of his trance but was too late to realize that a bullet was heading for his way. It hit his stomach and everything went black.

When he came too, he was in a white room, and Gogo was looking at him murderously.

"Hiro Hamada," She said angrily. "I swear, if you try to scare me like that again, I will kill, then bring you back to life then kill you again!"

"Seriously, Hiro," Wasabi added. "You _always_ stare at Gogo at the wrong time, and now it almost got you killed."

Hiro tried to apologize but felt something soft and warm against his lips. Gogo smirked at him before popping her gum.

"You dork."

* * *

><p>The fifth time Hiro Hamada stared at Gogo Tomago, it was because of extreme disbelief.<p>

They were together now for six years. And Hiro was going to ask her to marry him.

So here they were, in front of SFIT's staff and students, Hiro kneeling and holding a ring, waiting for her answer.

The silence was becoming quite unbearable.

Then Gogo wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, and all of San Fransokoyo Institute of Technology cheered.

In the midst of cheering, Hiro asked. "Is that a yes? "

"What do you think?" Gogo smirked as she kissed him again. Hiro stared at her in disbelief, before his face broke out in a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Gogo never looked at a boy romantically, much less stared. But here she was, staring at Hiro's cute and 'adorkable' face, not that she will admit that she did like Hiro.<p>

He fell asleep on his current project, and Gogo tried to shake him awake, but didn't have the guts to do so. He's never looked so peaceful!

She grabbed her phone and took a picture of him, all the while, giggling. Then she stopped. Gogo Tomago does NOT giggle like a schoolgirl (Technically, she IS in school, but you get the point).

"Woman up, " She whispered to herself. Then she tapped Hiro's shoulder. No such luck. She tried shaking him awake. He just muttered something incoherently.

Gogo smacked her forehead in exasperation. "WAKE UP!"

Hiro snorted before getting up. "Whaz happnin?" He asked groggily.

Gogo just stared at his cute appearance. His hair was even messier than usual, and she wanted to run her hands through it. Even the drool on his chin made him cute.

"You're staring at me."

Gogo snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. You drool when you sleep, wipe your mouth." She commanded.

Hiro's eyes widened and he wiped his mouth quickly.

She dropped Hiro off at his home and went back to her own house. But as she closed the door of her car, Hiro smirked and called to her. "You really were staring at me."

Gogo wished she could disappear since she felt so embarrassed. But Hiro just grins, walks over to her car again, and opens her door.

He kisses her cheek before murmuring goodnight and running off to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Took me long enough! This was fun to write, but anyways I must really sleep now.<strong>

**I had the Percy Jackson reference here as well if yup guys were wondering. Now this was a bit random and I was the first to make a story like this and I hope that more will follow.**

**Okay, night people. I am officially sleeping now.**

**Review! And PEACE!**


End file.
